That Should Be Me
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: O Potter foi mais uma vez o escolhido... E eu perdi.. mais uma vez... Devia ser eu, e não o Potter...


**N/A:** Oi,oi! Cá estou eu, outra vez com uma song...

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Nada de nada. As personagens pertencem à sr J.. A música pertence ao sr. Justin Bieber. E o sr JB pertence-me...( ohhh, quem em dera...)

* * *

**_That Should Be Me_**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

**(toda a gente está a rir-se na minha mente)**

_Rumors spreading about this other guy_

**(há rumores espalhando-se sobre esse outro rapaz)**

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

**(tu fazes o que fazias comigo?)**

_Does he love you the way I can?_

**(ele ama-te da mesma forma que eu posso?)**

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

**(esqueceste-te de todos os planos que fizeste comigo?)**

_Cause baby I didn't_

**(porque baby eu não)**

Parece que toda a gente se está a rir de mim. Há rumores que fui trocado por outro rapaz. Rumores não. Porque essa é a verdade. Eu fui trocado por outro. Será que ela faz tudo aquilo que fazia comigo? Duvido, pois o testa rachada prefere salvar o Mundo Bruxo. Será que ele ama como eu a amo? Acredito que não, porque ninguém a ama mais do que eu. Será que ela se esqueceu de todos os nossos planos para sermos felizes juntos? Ela parece que sim, mas eu, eu não os consigo esquecer.

_That should be me, _

**(devia ser eu)**

_Holding your hand_

**(a segurar a tua mão)**

_That should be me,_

**(devia ser eu)**

_Making you laugh_

**(fazer-te sorrir)**

_That should be me, _

**(devia ser eu)**

_This is so sad_

**(isto é tão triste)**

_That should be me,That should be me_

**(devia ser eu, devia ser eu)**

_That should be me, _

**(devia ser eu)**

_Felling your kiss_

**(sentir o teu beijo)**

_That should be me, _

**(devia ser eu)**

_Buying you gifts_

**(comprar-te presentes)**

_This is so wrong,_

**(isto é tão errado)**

_I can't go on_

**(não consigo seguir)**

_Til you believe_

**(até acreditares)**

_That, that should be me_

**(que devia ser eu)**

_That should be me_

**(devia ser eu)**

Devia ser eu a segurar a sua mão, a fazê-la sorrir, a sentir o seu doce beijo, a dar-lhe tudo o que queria. Não consigo aguentar mais... O Potter é que lhe está a dar isso tudo. E não é com todo o amor que eu lhe daria. Apenas devia ser eu. Eu e mais ninguém...

_You said you needed a little time my mistakes_

**(disseste que precisavas de um tempo pelos meus erros)**

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

**(é engraçado como usaste esse tempo para me substituires)**

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

**(Achas que eu não te veria no cinema?)**

_What you doing to me_

**(o que estás a fazer comigo)**

_You taking him where we use to go_

**(tu estás a levá-lo para onde costumávamos ir)**

_Now if you trying to break my heart_

**(agora, se estás a tentar partir o meu coração)**

_It's working cause you know_

**(está a funcionar porque tu sabes)**

Quando me vieste com a conversa de dar um tempo no nosso namoro, percebi que algo estava errado... E vê só como é engraçada a forma como usaste esse tempo...No dia a seguir já nadavas agarrada a ele. Achas que eu não te veria com ele? Ainda me olhaste com aqueles olhos de quem pede desculpa, mas o meu coração já estava partido, mas tu já sabias...

_I need to know should I fight for love or disarm_

**(preciso saber se devia lutar por este amor ou desistir)**

_It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart_

**(está a tornar-se mais dificil aguentar esta dor no meu coração)**

Não sei se devo lutar por ti ou simplesmente desistir... Quero lutar por ti, mas não quero sofrer mais... A dor está a aumentar.. Não aguento mais... Vou desistir... Perdi esta guerra... O Potter mais uma vez conseguiu... Ele ganhou outra vez... Eu desisto. Fizeste a sua escolha... O Potter foi o escolhido... mais uma vez...

_That should be me_

**(devia ser eu)**

* * *

**N/A:** So... What do you think? Godd, bad... Wonderful?

Apaixonei-me por esta música. E quando a ouvi as palavras começaram a surgir na minha cabeça e a fic surgiu...

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
